Barry Pepper
Barry Pepper (1970 - ) Film Deaths *''Enemy of the State (1998)'' [Detective David Pratt]: Shot to death in a shoot-out between Tom Sizemore's men and Jon Voight's men in a restaurant. (Thanks to Gary) *''Firestorm (1998)'' [Packer]: Reportedly shot to death by William Forsythe while Barry is hanging from a tree. (I haven't seen this movie myself.) (Thanks to Gary) *''Saving Private Ryan (1998)'' [Private Daniel Jackson]: Killed in an explosion when a German tank fires on the tower he's using as a sniping position. *''The Green Mile (1999)'' [Dean Stanton]: Dies (off-screen), presumably of old age/natural causes, at some point between the 1930s flashbacks and the present-day framing sequence. *''Flags of Our Fathers (2006)'' [Sgt. Mike Strank]: Acciendently blown up by an allied mortar; he dies as Ryan Phillippe tries in vain to patch up his wounds. *''True Grit (2010)'' [Lucky Ned Pepper]: Shot in the head with a sniper rifle by Matt Damon as Pepper is about to shoot a wounded Jeff Bridges. Shown from a distance. (See Robert Duvall in the original 1969 film.) *''The Lone Ranger (2013)'' [Captain James Fueller]: Killed when the train car he's in collides with the train car William Fichtner is in. TV Deaths *[[Highlander: The Series (1992 series)|''Highlander: The Series: They Also Serve'' (1995)]] [Michael Christian]: Decapitated with his own sword (off-screen) by Adrian Paul at the end of a fight. His death is confirmed when we see flashes of lightning (due to Adrian absorbing Barry's Quickening). *''61*'' (2001 TV) [Roger Maris]: Dies (off-screen) of Non-Hodgkin lymphoma. *''3: The Dale Earnhardt Story'' (2004 TV) [Dale Earnhardt]: Killed in a car crash during the Daytona 500. *''The Kennedys (2011 mini-series) '' [Robert 'Bobby' Kennedy]: Shot and mortally wounded by Sirhan Sirhan (no actor listed). *''The Kennedys: After Camelot (2017 mini-series)'' [Robert 'Bobby' Kennedy]: Shot and mortally wounded by Raymond Ablack. Scenes edited from the previous film with new footage. Braindead body (portrayed by a stand-in) shown after shooting and pulled from life support in the presence of Katie Holmes, Matthew Perry, Kristin Booth, Kristen Hager, and others. Video Game Deaths *''Prototype'' (2009) [Alex Mercer]: Shot to death by Blackwatch soldiers at Penn Station after unleashing the Blacklight virus on New York. His body is then taken over by the virus, who believes itself to be the real Alex Mercer. Gallery Barrypepper2.jpg|Barry Pepper's death in Saving Private Ryan. Alex_Penn_Station.png|Barry Pepper in Prototype. Pepper, Barry Category:Action Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Crime Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:Western Stars Pepper, Barry Pepper, Barry Pepper, Barry Category:Voice Actors Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:Actors who died in Frank Darabont Movies Category:Actors who died in Gore Verbinski Movies Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by train wreck Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by accidental explosion Category:People who died in a Highlander film Category:Video Game Stars